


To Lt. Col. John Sheppard

by knightheartcd



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, just rodney being rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightheartcd/pseuds/knightheartcd
Summary: When John sprains his leg and Rodney goes out on a mission--- there's only one thing left to do: write John a letter. A very specific letter.





	To Lt. Col. John Sheppard

**Author's Note:**

> I finally uploaded this :3  
> I hope you enjoy!

_To the desk of Lt. Col. John Sheppard:_  
 _From the desk of Dr. Rodney McKay._  
  
_John-_  
 _I have enclosed a detailed plan for sex, with diagrams included. I'm not romantic, as you know, and thus, this will be crude. Sorry I won't be with you this evening as I have to prep for an off world mission. Yes, it's without you. You sprained your leg, so don't blame me that you aren't getting dicked tonight._  
  
_Best of luck with your sprain._  
  
_Yours,_  
 _Rodney_

* * *

 **i. The objective for step one would be to seduce you. I can normally do this effectively while either speaking about:**  
A.] Intellectual banter.  
B.] Your dashing good looks.  
C.] How much you've affected me.  
  
**Or the other actions I can do are:**  
D.] Get you drunk.  
E.] Kiss you.  
F.] Whisper dirty phrases in your ear as such:  
F.1: "I'd like to get my hands on your tight ass."  
F.2: "I want to make you cum all over yourself."

  
**Substitution of me can also be said in this manner.**  
F.3: "I want to suck you dry."  
F.4: Any and all other phrases I have said to you that are dirty can be placed here.  
  
**ii: After seduction, [see diagram 2] I would begin stripping you of all your clothing in a slow and tedious manner that would involve you making those small moans that I like to hear, as well as your desperate saying of my name.**  
  
**The course of kisses would follow this pattern, had I stripped you and myself accordingly:**  
1\. Your neck, in that sweet spot that makes you shiver.  
2\. Your lips.  
3\. Down your torso. [I'd be cruel and teeth both of your nipples for some time.]  
4\. Your hips.  
5\. Near your thighs. [I would tease you like I always do.]  
6\. I'd kiss every single inch of your cock until you were begging me to suck you.  
  
**iii. Foreplay would start here.**  
1\. I'd slip you into my mouth and focus mainly on providing suction.  
2\. I assume you'd make that adorable little face as I do so, and thus, that would make me suck you harder.  
3\. Once you are a quivering fucking mess, I'd pull up and caress you with my tongue ever so gently. I'd swirl my tongue around your head and watch as you bite your lip. When you couldn't take it anymore, I'd suck you so deep into my mouth that you'd whimper and beg for me to fuck you.  
  
**vi. The Shift between Foreplay and Fucking.**  
1\. I'd roll you onto your back if you were not there previously, and I'd splay you open; I'd give you a second to catch yourself before I would press my tongue against your asshole-- that would make you squirm, no doubt. All in the spirit of preparation.  
2\. After I've made you squirm for a bit, I'd fumble for the lube and a condom as I always do.  
3\. I'd prep you by dipping my lube-covered fingers into your ass and twisting them in that way that makes you insane. The swish and flick, too--  
4\. When all is ready to go, and you're giving me that look... I'm done for.  
  
**v. The Fucking.**  
1\. I'd line myself up with you and I'd let you relax before I'd push my cock into your opening.  
2\. This process, however, is a slow one and should not be done quickly because you need a moment to adjust to my length and girth. [See chart 5.]  
3\. As soon as you give me the go ahead, I'd start pounding my hips against yours at such a fast pace that it would leave both you and I gasping for air.  
4\. I'd watch how I could slip in and out of you in such a quick manner before succumbing to the fact that I love kissing you. Especially when I'm in the middle of fucking you out of brain cells.  
5\. I'd grab onto your cock and stroke you roughly as soon as I felt myself nearly wanting to cum, too.  
6\. I'd break away from kissing you to focus on giving you hickies on your neck, focusing on that one area that makes your toes curl. I'd focus on that spot as my hands would stroke you, and as I fall prey to thrusting a few half-hearted strokes into you before collapsing on top of you, spent.  
7\. You'd have cum by now due to the over-stimulation.  
  
**vi. The Cleanup Phase**  
1\. I'd leave you in the afterglow of what we had just done to grab some washcloths and dispose of my condom.  
2\. I'd wipe you down slowly because I know how you get after overstimulation. I wouldn't want to make you irritable.  
3\. I'd wipe myself down and place the rags in the bathroom until I felt like dealing with them.  
4\. I'd come back to bed because it's MANDATORY for cuddling with you after sex.  
  
**vii. The Cuddle**  
1\. I'd lay on my side and pull you to me-- so you could just lay there and rest your head on my chest. My arms would wrap around you so that you would feel safe  
2\. When you begin to fall asleep, I'd say things you already know in tones you can't even hear, while my fingers card through your dumb, spiky hair.  
3\. I'd be out as soon as you were.  
  
**viii. Afterword.**  
There you go, Sheppard. I hope you enjoyed that and I will be seeing you as soon as I get back from MR-895.  
  
Don't miss me too much. [Even though you will.]  
  
Love,  
Rod  
  
PS: hide this report after reading.


End file.
